Helga Crumb
Helga Crumb is a 2013-introduced and fiction-only character. She is the daughter of Hansel from the fairy tale Hansel and Gretel and she is a student at Ever After High. It is unknown where she stands in the destiny conflict, though she is possibly a Royal since she is a lot like her father. Portrayers In English, Helga is voiced by Valerie Arem in a German accent. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Alicia Barragán. Character Personality Helga is a manipulative character who is not above blackmailing people for her favourite thing: sweets. She and her cousin are similar this way, but of the two, she seems to be the leader. Students, particularly Raven Queen, often wonder if her German accent is natural or just used for dramatic effect, as mentioned in the books. Appearance She has hazel eyes, peach skin, and a curly pastel pink, blue, and lavender high side ponytail with sprinkles and two small purple and hot pink bows. There is a small twist above her bangs. In the books, she has two blond ponytails and traditional German clothing such as hiking boots and high socks. She is quite petite, even shorter than the Wonderlandians. Despite her gluttonous nature, she is rather slender. Fairy tale Relationships Family Helga's father is Hansel and her aunt is Gretel. She and her cousin Gus Crumb are destined to be the next Hansel and Gretel. Friends She appears to be closest friends with her cousin Gus. But she and her cousin also have a lot of admiration for Headmaster Milton Grimm, due to his bringing them candy and treats to get them both to do what he wants for him. It is unknown who the cousins are also friends with, since most students tend to not get along with them. Outfits Signature Helga wears a knee-length, soft pink frock with candy floss pink ruffles. Her bottom layer of the dress has lollipops stuck on around stripey-pinks. She accessorizes with candy wrapper bows in her hair, a pair of large swirly peppermint earrings, a cookie necklace, a chocolate belt, and bracelet, along with a green wrapper as a ring. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Hilda Crumb. This would turn out to be her preliminary name. * October 08, 2013: Helga Crumb makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * May 19, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Helga Crumb. * August 21, 2014: Helga Crumb's profile art is revealed in a pre-release copy of the Ever After High Yearbook. * November 02, 2014: Helga Crumb makes her cartoon debut in "Thronecoming". Notes * Her original trademark name is "Hilda Crumb", which is a German name. * Helga's name "Helga" is a common feminine German name, as Gus and he and his cousin, Helga are heavily based with German traditions, despite the Grimm brothers Milton and Giles Grimm, the next Brothers Grimm, not meant to seem German at all. Her cousin Gus also has a German given name or first name, while "Crumb" is referred or referenced to the fact that they are the next Hansel and Gretel. * In the books, and even the webisodes, along with the bookmark-story diary series, she and Gus both speak with German accents. In the books and diaries, they are very thick accents. Despite Ginger Breadhouse and her mother, the Candy Witch not having German accents like Hansel and Gretel themselves, and each child of theirs. They even use the phrase "ja" for "yes" quite often, and use heavy d's, v's, and z's. * She is similar to Tinka Hessenheffer from the Disney show “Shake It Up”. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students